Whispers in the wind
by water wolf 100
Summary: "Chloe, what you heard. It wasn't…well actually it…" "Don't bother Alek. I've pretty much given up trying to figure you out. So there's no need to explain." What did Alek say now? Rated T for mild swearing. Alek/Chloe


**So this is my first attempt of a Nine Lives of Chloe King fic. I am currently obsessed with this show. It's the House of Anubis of my summer (and for those of you who know my thing with HoA/ like it yourselves will know what I'm talking about). Anywho, I came up with this plot in like 10 minutes so I don't know how good it will be but I did my best and I hope you all enjoy. If you love this show, review or PM me so we can be excited about it together! Oh and I'm thinking of starting a forum for this section. Would anyone be interested in joining it? If so let me know. Peace out.**

**~Wolfie**

* * *

><p>Whispers in the wind<p>

"Chloe, I'll be the first to say this. You're really improving on your training." With a grin, Jasmine sat down in the seat across from the beaming teen.

Setting down her coffee cup, Chloe did a quick glance around her room before leaning towards the center of the table. "It's only because I have such a great teacher." Both girls laughed as Jasmine picked up her fork and began to cut the slice of cheesecake in front of her in half. Between bits of the dessert Chloe scanned the coffee shop one more time. _Oh God, Alek must be rubbing off on me. I'm getting paranoid, thinking that someone is always watching me,_ She thought. Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe noticed a flash of blond hair.

Jasmine noticed Chloe staring and looked in the same direction as Chloe. "And there's Alek. Took him long enough to get here," she muttered. Alek must have then spotted the two girls because he smirked and began walking towards them. When he was about halfway across the shop, a rather tall, good looking boy stepped in his path. Well, as good looking as a human could get at least. If Jasmine was right, he played basketball with Alek. With her heightened hearing, Jasmine was able to listen in on their conversation.

"Alek, you gotta come out with the truth man. The guys on the team have all been talking and we want to know what is going on," the tall boy said. Jasmine noticed a thin line form on Alek's forehead, which meant that he was thinking.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Alek asked.

"You…and that quiet girl. Ummmm…Chloe King. Yeah, that's her name. Max saw you two out in the middle of town the other day. He said it looked like you two were on a date or something. And at school, you're like, everywhere she is. Are you dating her or something?" Jasmine studied Alek's face as the other boy, whose name was either Jack or Sam, told Alek of his suspicions. For a moment, Alek looked completely taken aback. That was probably the last thing he had expected to hear.

Running a hand through his hair, another thing Alek only did when he was thinking, he briskly shook his head. "Man, you guys are ridiculous. You know that right? Why on earth would I ever consider going on a date with Chloe King? She and her two weird friends are nobodies. There is no way I'd ever date her."

"Then why were you spending time together?"

"Fine. I'll tell you. But if you mention this to anyone I will hang you from the flag pole by your boxers. Chloe King is…tutoring me. My grade is slipping in history and she's helping me study for the next test. Happy?"

"Almost. Why would you ask her to help you? I mean, she's hot and all but she's still a nobody."

"The school put her up to it. Do you think I want to do this? I'm stuck with her every day. It's not like we're friends or anything. I'm just putting up with her so I can get my grade improved. Now, if you don't mind Sam, I have to go." Alek sidestepped around Sam and continued toward Jasmine and…Chloe. Jasmine snapped around to look at Chloe. She must have heard that whole conversation. Chloe looked frozen in her place. Her mouth was hanging open, a fork raised halfway to her lips. Looking at her eyes, Jasmine could tell that Chloe was seconds away from crying.

As Alek got closer to the table Chloe stood up and walked away in the other direction. "What's that about?" Alek asked Jasmine.

"She heard you."

"She…heard? Oh no. Crap, what did I just do?"

"You just screwed up majorly. Now go find her before she gets herself into trouble," Jasmine ordered. She pointed to the back door that Chloe ran out of. Alek nodded briefly and took off after Chloe.

As Alek stepped out onto the busy street, Chloe was nowhere to be seen. Cursing under his breath, Alek slipped into an ally and scaled the fire escape. When he reached the roof of the building he did a quick scan of the area. Quite a ways away there was a flash of movement moving from building to building. Movement that was defined with a streak of blonde hair.

When Alek reached the building he saw the movement from, everything was still. The faintest of breezes blew past and Alek heard a faint noise being carried on it, the sound of someone holding back tears. On the other side of the roof was the start of a fire escape. That was where the noise came from. As Alek peered over the edge of the roof he saw Chloe sitting there. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and her arms were covering up her face.

As Alek dropped down onto the metal frame below him Chloe lifted her head and whipped her eyes. "Before you say anything, I have to tell you something. As much as I hate to admit it, you were right. I heard something I didn't want to," Chloe choked out.

"Chloe, what you heard. It wasn't…well actually it…"

"Don't bother Alek. I've pretty much given up trying to figure you out. So there's no need to explain."

"Yes there is Chloe. Look, what I said was way out of line. I know that. It's just, when someone mentions me spending time with you I just sorta, freeze up."

"Those things you said about me. Did you actually mean them?"

"No, of course not. Chloe, I had to tell him what he wanted to hear or I would never hear the end of it."

"See that's why I can never believe you Alek. I can never figure out when you're lying and when you aren't. There are days when you actually seem interested in being my friend, and then there are the days that you are annoyed with me. Oh and let's not forget the days that you are just plain mad at me. Just make up your mind already"

Biting his lip, Alek ran his hand through his hair. Jasmine has told him before he had to stop doing that. What could he say to Chloe to make her understand how he felt, but without totally creeping her out at the same time? Alek slowly took a deep breath and readied himself for the conversation that was about to start. "OK Chloe. You want the truth? Well here it is. I don't know myself. I haven't been able to make up my mind about you. Yes, there are times when you are the biggest pain in the ass ever, and others when you aren't. I still need to figure out how I feel about you. And you are probably still doing the same thing about me."

"I guess I don't get that. Why is it so hard for us to figure each other out? Jasmine and I don't really have this problem." Chloe looked at Alek, waiting for an answer. With the tiniest grimace, Alek looked her straight in the eyes.

"This is the way it is for all Mai of the opposite sex. Listen Chloe, there are some things you still don't know about being Mai and one of them is…"

"Really? I had no idea I was still in the dark about Mai stuff," Chloe muttered sarcastically.

"As I was saying," Alek stated firmly. "When Mai fall in love—it's for life. Once you fall in love with someone, you will never fall in love with anyone else. So you need to be careful. You don't want to fall for the wrong person. Then you're pretty much screwed."

"So, if you fall in love with someone, and they don't love you back, you won't stop loving them?" Chloe asked. With a solemn expression, Alek nodded.

"It actually happens pretty often."

"That would be so sad. To love someone and have them love someone else," Chloe mumbled.

"It is. That's why the way I act around you always changes. I'm just trying to get all feelings and emotions in check."

"Wait. Feelings? Emotions? You actually have those?" Chloe asked. She laughed as Alek smirked at her. "Sorry. That was just too good of a moment to pass up. Well then. I guess I better get going before my mom starts to worry." Chloe glanced at her watch and then down the fire escape. Alek stood up and held out a hand for Chloe. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Now I don't say this very often, but, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I did."

"Forgiven and forgotten. By the way, nice cover story." Chloe grinned as Alek shrugged. Alek beckoned for her to follow him down the fire escape when Chloe paused for a moment. "I have one last question." With an annoyed sigh, Alex stepped back onto the platform.

"What?"

"How can Mai tell when they're in love?"

Alek paused for a moment, thinking of the best way to answer. "You would be willing to die for them," he finally said. Chloe nodded in understanding. "Any more questions?" Chloe shook her head, and Alek started down the fire escape again. The two of them reached the ground and started off towards Chloe's house. The walk was spent in almost complete silence, which neither of them seemed to mind that much.

When Chloe's house came into view Alek stopped to gaze at it. "Thanks Alek," Chloe said.

"What for?"

"I don't know. For being there when I needed someone. For explaining all of this to me. Just for everything." Alek nodded and smiled which surprised Chloe. He smiled instead of smirked.

"Any time Chloe," he said. With a small wave Chloe turned and walked the rest of the way to her house. Alek stood there and watched until she was inside her house, with the door closed. "After all," he whispered. "I'd do anything for you. Even die."

* * *

><p><strong>Team Alek all the way! Oh and I in no way, shape, form, color, style or fashion own this show. I wish I did though and I'm sure you can all guess what any of us would do if we owned it. <strong>


End file.
